


I shine because of you

by Angel_Lightwood



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Stardust (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stardust Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Hurt Jake Peralta, M/M, Obsession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Lightwood/pseuds/Angel_Lightwood
Summary: Jake freaks out when he realizes he has fallen to earth from his home in the sky again. Things get more complicated when he meets Amy, he tries to hide that he is the star that fell from her but she immediately figures it out and kidnaps him. Amy is tired of being overlooked by her parents and wants to outshine her brothers for once. So she is determined to show Jake to her family to prove that she found and caught the star. But she never realized that Jake would annoy her all the way home and that she would start to fall for him.But things get dangerous when Prince Keith Pembroke, known as the Vulture, searches for the star wanting it to be Jake so that he can gain immortality and force Jake to marry him. You can gain immortality from a star through their heart or by marrying them, either willingly or by force. Pembroke has become obsessed with Jake since he fell from the sky ten years earlier and hopes to finish the wedding he started.
Relationships: (forced), Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Keith Pembroke | The Vulture, Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Kudos: 26





	I shine because of you

Jake's mind was spinning as he managed to stop himself stumbling and stood up straight, looking around Jake realized he was no longer at home in the sky. He had fallen to earth. Jake tried to fight the building panic but was struggling. He jumped when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Jake's' eyes widened when he saw a beautiful woman. He had watched humans fall in love for centuries and was beginning to understand why they fell in love.

"I'm Amy, are you okay?" Amy said in concern, she had seen the man stumbling like he had been hurt.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm Jake", Jake said. "Everything is cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool", Jake said trying to calm himself down.

Amy raised her eyebrows, "I'm glad you're okay", Amy said though it sounded like she didn't really believe him. "Have you seen a star anywhere? I'm looking for one that has just fallen here". 

Jake froze, he couldn't tell her the truth that he was the star. 50 years ago his sister had fallen to earth and had been killed for her immortality and though Amy didn't seem the kind to do that, he was still wary and scared. He heart still ached for his sister, he missed her terribly.

"No sorry I haven't seen a star anywhere. Now I need to go right now", Jake said hurriedly and tried to leave but Amy grabbed his arm stopping him.

"I can't see the star anywhere, and my mother says that stars can be people. You are the star aren't you?" Amy asked though it wasn't really a question.

"What? No that's insane, I'm not a star", Jake said scoffing, but he could tell that Amy wasn't convinced. Before Jake could try and escape again Amy pulled out a magical chain that curled itself magically around Jake's wrist. Jake tried to take the chain off his wrist but it wouldn't move. "Please let me go".

"I'm sorry Jake, I just need to prove to my parents and my brothers that I caught you. Then I promise I will let you go".

"How do I know you won't kill me for my immortality?"

"I could never do that to you or anyone! You have every right not to trust me, but I swear I would never hurt you let alone kill you".

"By kidnapping me you are hurting me. You see I'm right all the time", Jake said smugly trying to hide his fear.

Amy rolled her eyes, "This will only be for a few days and then you can go back home".

"I don't know how to go back home. Did you knock me out of the sky? If so you owe me one".

"I didn't but I will help you get back after I have shown you to my family, okay?"

Jake sighed, "I suppose I have no choice".

Amy and Jake set off and walked for a couple of hours before Amy became tired. While Jake was used to being up all night Amy wasn't. When Jake sat down resting his back against a tree, Amy wrapped the chain around the tree and linked it with Jake's wrist so he couldn't escape.

"Seriously Amy?" Jake said in exasperation.

"I need to make sure you won't run, or all of this will have been for nothing. You should get some sleep we are going to start walking early".

"You do realize I'm a star right?"

"Well duh, that is why I'm taking you home with me".

Jake face palmed, "No I mean, stars don't sleep at night. We sleep during the day. How is that going to work for us?"

"I know it is hard to change, but you need to try and sleep tonight. It will be harder to travel during the night than the day".

Jake sighed and grumbled irritably. Amy felt guilty, she knew what she was doing was wrong. Though Jake wasn't human it was still wrong to kidnap him and now she was forcing him to sleep when he was probably wide awake.

"I really am sorry, I promise I will make this up to you", Amy said and tried to get to sleep. 

Jake tried so hard to go to sleep but it was very difficult when he would normally be awake at this time watching humans. Jake looked up at the stars, his family, wishing he could be back up there with them. He believed Amy when she said she wouldn't kill him, but there was also the legend that if you married a star you would become immortal. Some believed it while others didn't. But it was true. What if she forced him to marry her?

Jake had fallen to earth once before ten years ago and had made friends with a couple called Gina and Rosa who he learned had been together for three years. Making him wish he had a love like theirs. He wasn't sure how they had managed to get him back home, he had been knocked unconscious at the time by a prince called Keith Pembroke who Gina called The Vulture.

Pembroke had kidnapped him and was trying to force Jake to marry him so he could have his immortality and because he was obsessed with him. Jake hoped that the Vulture had forgotten about him, but knew that was wishful thinking. Jake also hoped that Gina and Rosa would help him if he managed to escape from Amy.

Thinking of the Vulture made Jake realize that Pembroke wouldn't be the only one who would come after him. Amy had been searching for him and Jake was glad that she found him and not Pembroke. Though he wished that Gina or Rosa had found him instead. Jake would need to be careful and try not to shine so that people wouldn't realize what he was. Though given his current situation hopefully that wouldn't be too difficult.

In the end Jake managed to get enough sleep to continue the journey the next day. Unaware that Pembroke had been inspecting the area he had fallen in as he slept. Keith grinned to himself, any star would do for immortality. But he really hoped Jake was the one who fell. Any other star he would kill, but he wanted to finish the wedding he started with Jake.


End file.
